Christmas Jitters
by ScifiSOS
Summary: Axel is getting the Christmas Jitters. Roxas is getting annoyed so he decides to shut Axel up. Really it isn’t that hard. MalexMale, lemon, PWP! FOR MISSMURDERDOLL!


**Christmas Jitters**

**Summary: Axel is getting the Christmas Jitters. Roxas is getting annoyed so he decides to shut Axel up. Really it isn't that hard.**

**Warning: AxelxRoxas (a.k.a malexmale relationship), lemon, and PWP (I am greaat at those! lolz)**

**A / N: For my lovely puppy named MissMurderDoll. Here I present you your Akuroku love and it's the first one I'm doing. I love the pairing too and I even attempted to make it fluffy! So with that said Enjoy! This should be posted tomorrow but lolz it's the Christmas Eve of the eve. SOOO WHAT I ADDED AN EXTRA DAY! Lolz. That or I'm confused. Probably the latter. Or both. Yeaaah. Sorry it's the hyperness.**

* * *

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! _OHMYGOD_ ROXY TOMORROW IS CHRIST-MAS!!! WE SHOULD GO TO HALLOWEEN TOWN AND THEN INTO CHRISTMAS TOWN AND STEAL ALL THOSE PRETTY LITTLE PRESENTS!!!" yelled a red haired youth. His lips were curled up in a big smile. There was excitement in those eyes.

The claimed 'Roxy' who was really known as Roxas raised a blond eyebrow at his friend. "Axel who gave you the brownies? Zexion warned you not to eat them."

"NO ONE GAVE ME THOSE STUPID BROWNIES!!" Axel screamed pointing randomly in the air. Then he slouched and whimpered. "But I really want one."

"Right. Whatever. Go bug Demyx now."

Axel gasped. "R-Roxy doesn't want me anymore?" Green eyes watered over and he put his lips out in a small trembling pout.

Roxas has never seen something that looked like an overgrown puppy. He rolled his eyes. "Axel-"

"ROXY DOESN'T WANT ME ANYMORE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW CRUEL YOU ARE!" He threw his head back dramatically and clutches his chest. "My heart hurts – it hurts so much." Axel trudged his way past Roxas and walked towards the Organizations personal kitchen. He disappeared but a loud "Ohhhh brownies" was heard from the hallway. Demyx walked by casually and waved. Roxas didn't bother to ask why he had nothing but boxers and a leather collar on and didn't even want to ask why he headed towards Xigbar's room. Roxas turned back and watched the kitchen opening.

Roxas stared blankly at the scene. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THOSE!" Zexion scream echoed throughout their base. Axel flew out of the kitchen and hit the wall. His eyes were cross eyed. Zexion poked his head out and looked around the hallway. His gaze landed on Roxas and he glared.

"He's always been your problem. TAKE CARE OF HIM!"

Roxas sighed. _Since when did he become my problem? It's not like I'm into the pedo. _Roxas walked to Axel and took hold of his hood. He dragged the dazed red head all the way into their room. Yes –_their room_ unfortunately.

He sighed and threw Axel on the bed.

"Oh am I getting an early _special_ Christmas present Roxy?" Axel said snapping out of his previous stupor.

Roxas rolled his eyes and went to dig through their closet. Axel licked his lips as Roxas's bum was open for major gropage.

"Don't even think about it Axel."

Axel whined and sat on bed dejected. "Close your eyes you moron." Roxas said looking behind his shoulder. Axel whimpered at the glare and obediently closed his eyes.

He heard some shuffling noses. "Scoot onto the bed. Don't get the wrong idea and keep your mouth shut."

Axel scooted onto the bed and leaned against the bed post. This was no fun. He couldn't see what Roxy was doing! He felt the bed shift and Roxas grunted trying to do something.

"Tilt your head up. Don't open your eyes yet." Roxas said straddling Axel's slim waist. "Good now I want you to look up."

Axel opened his eyes. A smug smile went on his face. Mistletoe! Roxas pressed a light kiss on Axel's neck. "Aaah Rox-"

"Call me Roxy and you won't get a Christmas present."

Axel sighed. "Spoil sport." He hummed as a kiss was pressed against his lips and closed his eyes. He felt Roxas unzip his cloak. The slow zipping sound was torture for sure. Roxas's tongue flicked out and licked Axel's lips. The red head happily opened his mouth and savored the delicious taste of brownies that Roxas had. His eyebrows furrowed and he broke the kiss. "How come you got brownies?"

"It's called stealth Axel. It's not my fault you don't know how to use it." Roxas said giving him a cool look. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Axel happily obeyed. He placed his hands on Roxas's waist. He felt his cloak being pushed off his shoulders. His hands moved and he quickly began fighting against Roxas's zipper. The blond rolled his eyes at the red head who was having difficulty. Finally Axel broke their kiss and glared at his cloak. Roxas un-zippered it for him ignoring the protests. "I wanted to do that Roxas!"

"Stop acting like a kid. You are supposed to be older than me."

"I'm mature where it counts!"

"I'm sure you are." Roxas agreed sarcastically. He took of his cloak. "Now do you need help with the pants or can baby Axel do it himself?"

Axel huffed out but easily got Roxas's pants off him. He raised a small red eyebrow. "No boxers?"

"I figured this was going to happen sooner or later." Roxas took off the rest Axel's clothes.

"Why aren't you taking off your shoes?"

"Too lazy." Roxas answered. He leaned to the side and picked up some lube under the bed. He opened the container ignoring the small popping sound it made. He slathered the fingers on his right hand. He leaned a little towards Axel and shivered as he pressed against his own opening. Axel watched trying to keep the drool from falling out of his mouth. It was so hot just watching Roxas prepare himself. Axel's member hardened immediately as he heard a small moan come from the blond. He leaned forward and nibbled on Roxas's bottom lip. Roxas was quick to press a kiss against those lips. It quickly turned heated. Roxas's free hand held onto Axel's shoulders while Axel kept his hands on those hips.

"Roxas…can I go in yet?" Axel whined impatiently. He scooted down a little and took a nipple into his mouth. Roxas let out a whimper. "N-Not yet." He said scissoring himself. One of Axel's hands traveled up and toyed with the other nipple before he switched. He gave the same treatment to that one and before pulling away took it in between his teeth and gave a gentle tug. He pressed above the nipple and made his way up just to suck on the collarbone. Roxas moaned and took his fingers out. He sat on Axel's groin and grinded them together. Axel bucked up and groaned at the sensation. Roxas moved his hand on Axel's hip to prevent his hips from moving. The other hand gripped the member tightly and stroked it roughly. His thumb traced the slit taking pre-come with it. He lifted his hand and licked the come off his thumb staring at Axel with blue eyes. Axel whimpered. "Roxas…" He whispered. Roxas sniffed. "Impatient aren't you." Despite that he gripped the member and pressed it against his entrance. He struggled as he pushed down.

"Aaah…" He moaned softly as he went down. Axel may not have the biggest cock around but it was certainly the longest. He moaned at how deep it went inside him. Axel was staring in fascination and marveled the tight heat that contracted against him. He nearly bucked up but Roxas held him down albeit with a bit of trouble. Roxas stopped taking in a deep breath. He was nearly all the way down – he could do this. He moaned softly as he tried again. Axel whined when Roxas stopped again. "I-I can't uuuhg…hmm…hmmm…" Roxas whimpered as he tried to go all the way down. Axel finally seemed to notice and pushed down on Roxas's hips. "Aaaah…no…don't…" His eyes nearly went to the back of his head as Axel kept pulling him down. The two stopped once it was finished. Their chest heaved and Axel did all that he could not to just come at that moment.

Then the movement began again. Roxas moved up, slowly at first, before slamming down roughly. The tempo was beginning to change and the heat was rising quickly. Roxas's vision was hazy as Axel began to move with him. It was a perfect harmony and they were completely in sync. The only thing that threw them off is when Roxas threw his head back and let a wild scream out. Axel's lips curled up into a smirk and he moved Roxas down harder. He adjusted the blond each thrust before sticking with the ankle that drew Roxas wild. Roxas was seeing white stars in his vision and as that spot was hit again one of his hands went to his member immediately. He stroked himself attempting to match their quickened tempo. It was nearly impossible for soon he felt his balls tightening. The heat was gathering up and it was ready to burst. Right again then Axel felt the walls closing down on his member and he grunted. He kept Roxas's hips still as he went deeper. He arched up from the bed as much as he could as he felt release. Roxas's hot seed splattering on their sweaty bodies.

The two of them collapsed. Trying to catch their breath they just laid there in the nude. Axel blinked and looked to the side. He yelped and immediately rolled on top of Roxas. "MARLUXIA! What the fuck are you doing in here?!"

Roxas's eyes widen and he was quick to bury his flushed face into Axel's body. "Well, you see, my gaydar went off and since it is pretty defective it only works during-OH HELL!" The pink haired man screamed as Axel sent flames at the man. He ran out of their room with as much dignity he had sneaking in it.

Axel glared at the door. Roxas sighed and fell back on the pillow. "Is there such thing as privacy anymore?"

"Not on Christmas kiddos."

The two screamed as a naked Xigbar and Demyx were hanging from their ceiling.

Mansex – erm – Xenmas murmured from his pillow. He lifted his head up. Saix's ears twitched and smirked. "Merry Christmas Superior."

"Yeah, yeah, Can you retrieve Marluxia's video camera? I fear that he recorded everything on his way to Axel and Roxas's room."

* * *

**RUSH RUSH RUSH! I have one more Christmas story to finish and put up! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!! (no I will not do that 'ho ho ho' it's offensive to those who are. JOKING! JOKINNNNNG! (its the pepsi)**


End file.
